


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°38 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#1)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [38]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Notion of Family, Spoilers, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Peter Quill se questionnait sur la notion de famille.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°38 : Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ? (#1)

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : “Father And Son” de Cat Stevens  
> Remarque : Heureusement que le deuxième volume des « Gardiens de la Galaxie » est sorti, il m'a ramenée sur le chemin de ce recueil xD Attention, SPOILERS si vous n'avez toujours pas vu le film.

_Qu'est-ce qu'une famille ?_ se demandait Peter. Était-ce le père qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui réapparaissait soudain dans sa vie, porteur d'importantes vérités et d'énormes projets ? Ou bien était-ce son « équipage », l'équipe très hétérogène des Gardiens de la Galaxie, qui combattait à ses côtés ? Les Ravageurs, ainsi que la personne de Yondu, semblaient à des années-lumières de la définition d'une famille, mais certaines apparences pouvaient être trompeuses...

Quel gâchis de se rendre compte de certaines choses uniquement lorsqu'il était déjà trop tard pour les apprécier à leur juste valeur...

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 94.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le film a été très mouvementé pour notre Star-Lord... Évidemment, montagnes russes de feels, avec le point culminant représenté par les funérailles de Yondu x'(


End file.
